


I've Known You Since I could See

by IdontknowIdontcare



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dark, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 21:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdontknowIdontcare/pseuds/IdontknowIdontcare
Summary: Eren gets called in front of the commander and his two captains for almost killing a cadet in the dining hall. Everyone was shocked that the quiet carefree boy could unleash such violence, but they were absolutely flabbergasted that the boy who represented such a pure soul-bond felt absolute loathing towards this sacred love.





	I've Known You Since I could See

**Author's Note:**

> Mild... except for swearing.

Everyone thought they were soulmates. The boy with different colored eyes, one blue-green and the other fluctuating from bright gold to a pale pale yellow, and the girl with hair so black that it shone almost blue in the sun, who was never without her red scarf.

They were always together if they could be, and there was always some form of contact. Touching shoulders, clasped hands, fingers brushing against cheeks or across the back of each other’s necks.

Sometimes one of them would lean into the other so their foreheads could touch. They would lock eyes and just stare into each other without saying a word.

There was a third member of their party, a little blond boy with coconut shaped hair and cornflower blue eyes. They touched him as well. Everyone noticed that it was the girl and the blond who reached out for the brunet first though, only touching the other after making contact with him. It made sense to everyone to include the small boy as he was their best-friend and had grown up with the other two, even if it was somewhat weird.

They were inseparable unless ordered otherwise.

Everyone thought of them as the golden couple, the definition of what it meant to find your soulmate in this cruel world. They brought hope to all those waiting to find their other half, showed them how much love was waiting out there for them. They encouraged those who had found their soulmate to be the best they could be and bring them the kind of happiness and contentment that was apparent in every action and move the couple made to the other. They brought sad smiles to those who had already lost theirs, bringing about fond memories of their lost loves. They made people feel.

It was because of all this that when a group of scouts stumbled upon the blond boy and the raven-haired beauty kissing that they couldn’t believe their eyes. They stood there dumbfounded as the two broke apart turning to look at them.

A moment passed, and then another and nothing was said when the duo finally brushed past the stunned soldiers.

It didn’t take long for the rumors to spread like wildfire.

By the time evening came around the rumors and accusations had grown.

_Did_ _you hear?_

_…caught fucking in the shed…._

_I heard the woods…_

_…behind his back…_

_…knows nothing…_

_Whore!_

_Slut!_

**_BOND BREAKER_ **

That night in the dining hall no one was prepared for the confrontation that was about to take place.


End file.
